Like a Cat
by Little Weasley Girl
Summary: Reag Ninkle loves a lot of things. Strawberries,Pancakes, Lollipops, Helmets, Yarn,Sour Gummy Worms and her best friend are just some of them. Teddy/OC. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! Hello. Yeah, i started this story... i really wish i had less free time. No life!**

**So ya.. Teddy/OC eventaully, mght start out a bit slow**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own anything except the Ninkles, Debbie, and some other minor stuff like any sort of pets or stuff. If I was J.K. Rowling... Snape would be alive. **

* * *

The Hall was buzzing with excitement as the first years shuffled into the hall, getting into a line, waiting to be sorted by the hat. One girl in particular stood towards the back, batting her hair around as a cat might do to string. This girl was Reagan Ninkle, or as she called herself, The Extraordinary, Magnificent, Beauteous, Awesomely Amazing Reag.

This girl was very outgoing, and didn't act as a proper young lady should. Reag's mother never understood why Reag climbed trees and played with her brother's toy cars, instead of having tea parties and playing with the dolls she had. She was the youngest of three children, and the only girl. She was tiny, with short fluffy blonde hair; she had big green eyes, and a button nose. Reag was adventurous, and the word 'rules' meant nothing to her. She also liked to read books, and draw pictures, and even though she her pictures were never that good it made her happy.

Her brothers had told her all about Hogwarts, so she had known it was just a hat that would sort her, not a troll. She waited anxiously, for her name to be called, not caring to listen to the beginning letters. Her last name started with an 'N' so she would be in the middle, or was it the end. The young girl decide to do the math, 'If N is the… thirteenth letter, then it would literally be the exact point of the middle, except I'd need to know how many people have last names starting before and after me, because there could be three A's and zero Z's and then it wouldn't be the same, I must try and figure out the numbers, and make the approximate guesses…' Reag thought, her brow furrowing, as she continued to work out everything in her head.

She had just come back to reality to hear Deputy Headmaster Flitwick call out:

"Lupin, Teddy!"

She stared as a semi-tall boy, with blue hair walked up to the stool, sat down and put the hat on his head. She had heard of his parents, they were war heroes. She felt bad for him, he had lost both parents as an infant, and he had been raised by Harry Potter.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat screamed, and the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers as the blue-haired boy hopped off the stool and sat down with them.

"Moon, Debbie!" Flitwick called out, and a girl with wild brown curls, and skin that was the exact shade of the funny coffee drink that Reag's mother enjoyed so much, skipped over to the stool, sitting down and putting the hat on, a small smile playing at her lips.

The hat was only on Debbie's head for a few seconds before the hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared, and the smart ravenclaws clapped happily as she skipped over to them.

"Ninkle, Reagan!" Flitwick called out.

The whole world seemed to slow down after that for the girl. She looked at the Gryffindor table, and caught her oldest brother's gaze, he gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, and Reag quickly walked forward to the sorting hat, her heart pounding. She shoved the hat on her head and sat down on the stool quicky, wishing for gryffindor.

* * *

**yay! SO, It's probably no good, I don't care, it's really fun to write. **

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is like, the thought of her brothers during her sorting, and you get to see where she gets sorted at the very end! Still Third person.**

**sorry for all grammatcal errors. **

**Enjoy? Maybe review? Sorry if it sucks, but its really just for fun.**

* * *

Riley Ninkle was a very popular boy. He was always well-liked with his friendly smile, and fun plans. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and the Headboy, too. He had the same looks as his little sister, Reag. Shaggy blonde hair, big green eyes, and an ever-present smile made him quite attractive to most girls.

Riley was sitting at the Gryffindor House table, talking with his friends, when all of the first-years came in. He looked through the mass of first-years, trying to find his sister, as they slowly shuffled into a line. He hoped she didn't die or anything, he was quite fond of her. Plus, he promised his parents that he'd watch over her, but he left her in an empty compartment, to find his friends. She hadn't minded though, she looked quite content, stretched out on the bench; it made her look like a cat.

He felt relieved when he spotting her, chewing her lip and twirling her hair the way she always did when she was thinking. Riley was very certain that she would be a Gryffindor, she was closest to him out of everyone, she would always do what he did. Riley thought on it and realized she could just as easily be a Ravenclaw; she loved to read books, and had always read through both boys school books during summer break.

He cheered for all the new Gryffindors, and frowned when Teddy Lupin got sorted into Hufflepuff, he had figured that he'd be a ravenclaw, being raise by Harry Potter. Both the boy's parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he had been raised by his guardian. Riley believed, along with many others, that Harry Potter was the greatest person ever to walk on the planet; he believed he was a perfect role model. He grew up on Harry Potter's story, hearing about it from his parents, or at Diagon Alley.

When Reagan Ninkle name was called, Riley was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly. He glanced over at his sister and sent her a reassuring smile, and a thumbs up. He was sure she'd be a Gryffindor; she was brave, and daring. He had not expected the words that came out of the hats mouth. He grabbed some parchment and quickly scribbled a message to his parents.

* * *

Robbie Ninkle was not like his brother and sister. Nothing like them really, He had his mother's brown hair and blue eyes. He was a Slytherin, a fifth year at that. His brother Riley loved pulling pranks and making fun of the slytherin boy, leading Robbie to dislike him. Deep down they did love each other, and would always help the other out in a time of crisis, but not everyday life.

Robbie thought his sister was odd. She was always kind to him though, so he tried not to be his snarky cynical self to her. Tried, but failed that is. He figured she'd go into Ravenclaw, since she had read all the books in their house. He sincerely hoped she did not go into Gryffindor, to become like Riley. Robbie watched his sister as all the first-years lined up. She was acting like a cat, again.

Robbie didn't think it was likely for her to end up in Gryffindor; she wasn't really like her oldest brother. They looked the same but; Riley was, in Robbie's opinion, an overly popular buffoon/egotistical maniac, while Reag had always had trouble with friends.

He watched as her name got called and she looked to Riley for reassurance. Maybe she would be one of those Gryffindorks. She quickly made her way to the hat, and sat down and waited to be sorted. After several minutes the hat called out the house she was in. Feeling only mildly surprised, he took out parchment and a quill and wrote a note home to his parents. Father would not be pleased.

* * *

Rowan Ninkle was a middle-age man, with worn green eyes and graying hair. He owned a sports shop in London. This man was a wizard, a former Gryffindor, to be exact. He had married a muggle woman called Rosa, when he was younger. She was the mother of his three children. He was very proud of his first-born child, Riley. He was the Captain of the quidditch team, and the Headboy, plus he was a Gryffindor. His second son, well, he was less fond of him. Robbie was a scrawny slytherin, only causing trouble and making Rowan's life stressful, or at least that's how he saw it.

The third child was named Reagan, and she was a little odd. Still, he saw a potential in her, she could be a Gryffindor, too. She was scrawny, like Robbie, but she was just a little girl so it was okay. He expected a lot of this child, since Robbie was a failure, and Riley was so successful, she had a lot to live up to. He was relaxing on the coach, it was nighttime, and he had sent all three children off to Hogwarts that morning. It was Reagan's first year, and she was quite excited. He heard a tapping at the window, and Rosa, opened it up for the owl, he recognized it as Robbie's owl, Striker. He took the message off its leg and was about to open it when another bird swooped in, This time it was Honor, Riley owl. He sent both owls off and opened Robbie's letter first.

_Dear Father,_

_I have written to inform you of the house dearest Reagan has been sorted into—_

The words blurred together for him after that, because of the house in which was written. Rowan's eye twitched.

"It can't be," he muttered, "it just can't! He must be lying, the filthy boy." Rowan grabbed his good son's letter and read through, because surely Riley would tell the truth.

_Dear Dad,_

_I wrote to tell you what house Reag got sorted into, like you told me to. I'm very sorry to say that she got sorted into—_

Rowan growled, and threw the letter to the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening, that she got sorted into that _awful _house!

He couldn't believe one of his kids got sorted into… Hufflepuff.


End file.
